Rumplestiltskin
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: Rumplestiltskin had been born the only heir to the Frontlands but had been banished from the throne for his cursed appearance Belle is the kind daughter of King Maurice but for a slip in one moment trouble happens. As it happens only one person can help her from the terrible fate that be falls her. AU
1. Prologue

Rumplestiltskin

Author: The Daughter of Santan

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumplestliltkin/Mr. Gold / Belle

Disclaimer: Hey don't look at me I'm just taking the Characters for a spin who belong to ABC and the people who brought them to life.

Genre: Romance/ Fantasy

Summary: Rumplestiltskin had been born the only heir to the Frontlands but had been banished from the throne for his cursed appearance Belle is the kind daughter of King Maurice but for a slip in one moment trouble happens. As it happens only one person can help her from the terrible fate that be falls her. AU

A/N: This idea came to me by mixing the original tale with Disney's beauty and the Beast and a book by Jenni James. The Fairy tale character counterpart from my other story is in here as well.

* * *

Prologue Kingdom of the Frontlands

Loud horrified screams could be heard throughout the small castle but the sound mixed with infant screams of a newborn. The queen had been in labor for most of the day for the child was the heir to the kingdom. But fate was fickle for everyone that is how the future king was set for. The royal midwives who were very competent at what they did had released horrified gasps but the queen had ordered the head midwife to hand her the baby. At first glance though the queen's hazel green eyes widened and her scream was heard outside. The infant boy for that was what the baby was, was covered in golden scales with large amber eyes and his poor little fingers nails were blackened claws. His sparse hair was stringy looking as it hung every which way around his small face. His mother all but shoved him into the arms of the head midwife, in utter revolution at the thing that was her son. The midwife tried to calm the young newborn prince as her queen's beautiful face scrunched up in disgust. The boy who had stopped crying as soon as he was placed in his mother's arms quietly began to whimper once more as he was forced into the arms of the midwife. "I want you to get rid of the horrid thing." The queen all but roared, causing the child to howl in terror at the tone.

The head midwife ran as fast as her old legs could go. The newborn was secured in a wooden basket used mostly for food, a brown thick blanket tucked around him, as he slept finally since they left. He had cried along time after their flight. With her actions she would be considered a traitor to the crown and therefore be executed for treason for disobeying the queen's direct order of killing the baby. A bright twinkling light appeared in front of her halting her in her tracks. It was a fairy. Not just any fairy but the queen of the magical race. She changed into her human form and offered the already scared servant a kind if not calming smile. The smile its job of calming her down.

"Do not fret, I mean neither of you harm." The fairy explained easily taking control of the conversation since the woman was speechless but her grip on the basket that contained the baby boy was still strong a sign that spoke of her willingness to protect the infant. It was a good thing for it showed a sign into her soul and character. "I am Queen Titania of the fairies, Angela Potts." Queen Titania slowly approached Angela and looked at the still sleeping child. Despite the scales that covered his face, he was beautiful baby.

"Her majesty ordered me to kill him but I couldn't bring myself to do that." She had no clue what posed her to say that. The fairy nodded in understanding and produced her wand. Angela Potts eyes widened at the thing and backed up several inches away from the thing. She was so scared of the person she didn't see the small figure that had appeared behind her until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder making her flinch. "Titania means you no harm, she only means to help the child," A rough clearly accented drawl explained before the hand vanished and the figure walked around her. "Hello Archer." Titania greeted the younger woman with great affection. The person addressed as Archer was very small with long light brown hair braided to her knees that showed off her pointed ears that were much like the elves of the realm of eternal winter Angela had heard about when she was a child along with tales of the smaller woman.

"So what in all the realms is goin' on, Ti?" Archer asked, turning to at the ex-midwife who shivered at the dark crimson red eyes that seemed to stare almost into her very soul. But were warm towards the baby who had awoken at the rough accent his amber eyes had an almost curious look as he stared at the young woman with pointed ears. "What exactly happened for you, Ti, to summon me? Archer questioned, not taking her crimson eyes from the child. Now that he was awake and away from the woman who had birthed him he was rather handsome despite the scales that turned from gold to grey "I had just arrived as you appeared. Anyway Angela Potts," Titania explained, "You did a very honorable if not brave thing by rescuing the prince there. You see the prince was afflicted with a curse before he was born." She turned her light amethyst eyes on Archer, who raised a slender brow but reframed from saying anything as Titania addressed her, "Archer, I need your help on how to break his curse, I mean if there is another way than true love's kiss or if not, who it is that is his true love."

Angela was numb with shock as Archer silently nodded and approached her. The newborn prince was cursed? Who would do something like that to an innocent child? As soon as the thought formed it seemed rather foolish. There wasn't a shortage of people who would want to do that. The queen was spoiled and very vain about her looks. The king was even worse arrogant and selfish. Little wonder their son was placed under a curse. She was pulled from her musings by Archer who gently picked up the baby and held him close to his chest competently as she turned the full force of her eyes on his own.

Archer looked into the soul of the baby she held to her heart. The boy like most people had many paths he could choose to go down. One path showed what would've happened had he not been cursed, he would've grown up to be even worse than both his parents combined. Another showed him being left by the midwife in the forest to die of exposure, which caused her to tighten her grip slightly around him at seeing the moment. She watched several more until she came across one that held herself in it. He would grow into a man of average height and be incredibly slender with nine children who adored him as their father and a woman of breath taking beauty who's smile seemed to radiate goodness and love for them all. For what seemed to her hours was only an intake of air for anyone else, she looked up and over at Titania with a dimpled smile that made her disturbing eyes light up happily.

"He does indeed have a true love but it will be a long time before she is even born." Archer explained, gently rocking him back to sleep against her poet shirt. The boy squeaked out a yawn before doing exactly that. "Both will be safe with me," Catching the confused look on Angela's face, "What you'd thought that I'd take him without bringing you? You'd risked your life to smuggle him out of that castle earning many points from me in your book."

Archer knelt down and placed him back in the basket, then stood up to place her long fingers on the older woman's shoulder to teleport them both to the coastal mountains when Titania stopped her with a question, "Did you see a name for him, Archer?" A smirk appeared on her lightly tanned face, "I did indeed," Archer looked back down at the sound sleeping boy who breathed softly, "A name that will be remembered for all time; Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please see the prologue

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_300 years later_

_Western mountain/Dark Forest_

* * *

The baby who had been rescued grew into a small slender man with unruly shoulder length hair. His teeth had come in black and pointed fangs, another sign he bore a curse. His name was Rumplestiltskin a name that seemed ridiculously long to some even to him but was spoken in utter fear by others who feared him. 

He was sitting at a large spinning wheel lost in thought as three small figures snuck up behind him. The oldest smiled mischievously at the other two as they lunged simultaneously at him. But the man spun around and caught all three children who shrieked in surprise at his actions. 

The children stepped back as he stood up with a smile on his scaled features. A short plump woman with grey and white curls came in carrying a tea tray who cleared her throat and caught their attention. "Tea everyone?" she asked, cheerfully at the sight of the four of them. "That'll be fine Mrs. Potts." It was indeed Angela Potts the same woman who had rescued an infant Rumplestiltskin. The first hundred years in living in the peace and tranquility was a bit of a start for the midwife turned head house keeper. She had watched Rumplestiltskin grow from a young boy who followed the young woman called Archer whose real name was Ruen, everywhere then into a confident man who could use very powerful magic. 

"Where's the youngest one?" She asked, as everyone found a seat at the long table in the main hall as a very large dog lead a very small child into the hall with everyone else and a much taller if not familiar person with pointed ears and crimson red eyes. Archer smiled at the gathered family. "Aunt Ruen!" They all cried out in surprise. The young woman hadn't aged a day since she had taken Mrs. Potts and Rumplestiltskin to the coastal mountains where a kingdom lay hidden from all by a spell that stopped them aging. The older three children excused themselves from the table and ran to greet her. Rumplestiltskin also stood up and walked over to her knowing why she was there. "Hello my little loves." She greeted the children as she knelt down to their level and produced a bag from the air. "I have gifts for everyone." She added. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled at this. Wendy the only girl out of the four children received a new dress and a wooden sword. John the second oldest out of the boys received an umbrella and a practice crossbow. Baelfire the oldest out all the children and the only one that wasn't adopted also received a wooden sword and a beginners book on how to control his magic something he loathed to even to possess. As for the youngest who had come in before her a teddy bear that would always stay warm and soft for him. The children took the gifts happily as Ruen stood up straight her smile still in place. Rumplestiltskin went to speak but was stopped, "Later, 'Stiltskin we'll talk." Her accent lowered so only they could hear it. 

* * *

Later that night after the children and Mrs. Potts retired to bed Rumplestiltskin along with Ruen sat in his apothecary both sat at a scarred table across from each other with strong spirits in front of them both. "I need you to look again, Ruen." He said, lifting his glass to scaled lips. Ruen sat back in her chair with her long fingers laced over her crossed legs. "I'm afraid it will be like before, Rumplestiltskin." She sighed, "My curse doesn't work the way you're hoping it would." The words caused him to jump up and from his chair with a snarl on his face. Ruen calmly stayed put as he paced around the room cursing loudly. It was a common sight for her as he had been doing that since he was about the age she was eternally stuck at. As she had done then she calmly waited for the storm to blow over. But it was when he rounded on her that she finally stood up and walked to him, slapping him full across the face, putting a stop to his ranting. A trick she had learned to use on him when he was either ranting or cursing at her. Rumplestiltskin stopped at the force of the slap, his cheek blazing pain. "You done yet?" Ruen asked, placing both hands on her hips crimson eyes hard. Rumplestiltskin crossed his lanky arms over his thin chest his amber eyes narrowed at her, cheek still throbbing. The glaring contest went on for a minute or two then he gave up. "Sorry, Ruen but please just do this one last time please?" He ground out earning a groan for his troubles and a begrudging yes she'd help him.

* * *

_Avonlea-Marshlands_

A beautiful woman sat in the seat was placed into the window reading a thick book. She was the princess of the small kingdom of Avonlea.

She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice a squat portly man with coffee brown hair that curled at the ends with a mustache that stuck out much like the hands of a clock. He stood at attention waiting for her to notice him. All she did was flip the page to continue reading. It went on for several minutes before he cleared his throat to gain her attention it worked like a charm as she jumped slightly in surprise. The princess looked up at him with large sky blue eyes and a ready smile. "My lady your father wishes to speak with you." The man explained as his mustache twitched much like the hour hand that the beauty had to swallow the giggles that threatened to break free. "I'll be right there, Cogsworth." She said, putting a book mark in her book before setting it aside to join him to see her father.

The king was a short heavy set man with grey mostly white hair and a slightly darker shade of blue than his beautiful daughter. "Good afternoon papa." She greeted him with an ever present smile graced her beautiful features at seeing him but it soon vanished at his next words. "My girl, as you know you need to be married," He held his large hand up to stay the words that he knew she would evidently be saying by the look on her face, "I know you don't wish to discuss this but you need to." He stood up from his chair and started to pace around the room as his daughter watched with a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. True to intuition she didn't, "I'm hosting a ball in three days' time so you can chose to see who you wish to be engaged to Belle." He concluded waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. Belle squared her shoulders before walking out of the throne room mean while fuming at the actions of her father. He didn't seem to understand that even though she was his daughter, she decided her own fate not him or any other man. It was one of the last things her mother asked her to do before she died.

She groaned in frustration upon entering her rooms. All the surrounding royals who had eligible sons had come to an agreement that though she was an enchanting beauty she was a bit odd considering she loved to read books and dreamed of adventures that most royal women didn't even think about let alone want to try. There wasn't really anyone she could talk to. She wanted more than what this life as a princess could offer.

Belle pulled a different book out of one of the many book cases that lined her bed chamber. It was just the thing she need to take her mind off the predicament that her father had gotten her into. Though she had read it several times before, it was her favorite. It was filled with myths that ranged from the legendary heroine the Archer to an impish fiend many including the author called the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.

As a child her maid had often warned her to behave or she'd fetch Rumplestiltskin on her. Much like then, she'd wondered what he was like and if he was as monstrous as people said or different. A sigh escaped her as she continued to read thinking that she would rather marry him than any other man who would be coming out of the woodwork for the ball to just see the beauty or try to get at the throne through her. Just once she'd like to meet someone who understood. Unknown to Belle her wish would soon be granted but not in a way she would've expected.

* * *

_Western Mountain/ Dark Forest- a small campsite_

The fire was basically embers as the person who had started jerk into consciousness and opened to large crimson red eyes that seemed to almost glow in the low light as the Archer sat up wide awake from the vision she just had. So the woman who was a princess would break the curse on Rumplestiltskin very interesting. Very interesting indeed. Archer stood up and started to pack up her campsite quick and efficiently, deep in thought. It was a three day trip back to the castle but considering the situation at hand, she would use her magic to aid her to make it too the home of the man many people called the Dark One.

* * *

Please read and review.

Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the prologue please

A/N: thank you for the reviews for the first two chapters and I hope everyone is a lot warmer where they are than where I live.

* * *

_ Chapter 2_

_ The next day_

_ Western mountain/Dark Forest/Rumplestiltskin's castle_

* * *

Baelfire was up early the next morning as he always was when he had lessons on how to control and manipulate the magic that coursed through his blood. He hated it so much his father knew that as did Ruen who had suggested that he speak with his father about this as he, Rumplestiltskin, hated it as a child much like Bae did.

He went down stairs being quite as to not disturb his siblings who still slept soundly. He could hear Mrs. Potts all the way down in the kitchen cheerfully banging pots and pans making breakfast for them all. A mutt with a chunk of red fabric tied around its neck and a small orange kitten lay stretched out in front of his father's chambers like they always did when Rumplestiltskin wanted to be left alone that included both of their pets who usually curled up on the edge of his bed at the bottom. He could still remember the day that the dog who was injured carrying the kitten had somehow made its way in to the grounds where Wendy had discovered them and coaxed both animals inside. Rumplestiltskin when he seen both cat and dog had snapped, luckily Ruen had been visiting that day and had smacked him with her bow and hissed at him to let Wendy take care of the animals who seemed to be malnourished along with being hurt. Grudgingly he agreed to let them stay till they were better. Both dog and cat took a liking to his father that had everyone in the castle laughing.

As he entered the main hall where his father kept his large spinning wheel, he sensed the incredibly strong aura of his aunt Ruen. Much like everyone who had magic including him, had an aura sense that could be sensed by other magic users and those who were older with a lot of magi had been known to make lesser magic people to collapse. Two people like Rumplestiltskin and Ruen together in one room with a lesser person could mostly likely kill them without needing to duel both.

Bae heard the front doors open and raced to see his aunt. Ruen removed her bow from its small latch that allowed it to stay in place on the quiver of arrows slung on her shoulder as Baelfire all but barreled in to her as he gave an embrace "Boyo, you're getting taller." She remarked, returning the hug. Bae pulled back as his aunt released him. It was a joke between them considering Ruen wasn't tall and neither was he.

"Is something wrong, Ruen?" He asked, puzzled as to why she had returned two days later after she left. It hadn't fit with the habit she had of leaving for a few months then randomly appearing with gifts for everyone. One time it was a family of cats who slept on all the kids' beds. But before that she had appeared in the main hall, frightening Mrs. Potts badly by coming through the large looking glass that stood in the corner of the main hall caring Michael, holding the leash for Nana and leading Wendy and John, who had grabbed her braid. "I need to speak with your Papa, Bae, its urgent." She explained, crimson eyes looking through the room but didn't see him.

"He's still asleep in his room." Bae answered, as they both entered the room and she waved the doors closed, "I'm supposed to have lessons today." It was more of an afterthought to his aunt. "Well not today, Bae, so go back up to bed. Your father will want to hear what I have to say." Bae looked up at her in surprise at her words before lead her up to where the bedrooms were located before heading off to bed. He moved the black kitten who usually curled up next to him aside so he could pull the thicket blanket back over him so he could go back to bed to sleep, suddenly drowsy. The small black kitten curled up next to his head, "Go back to sleep, Berlioz." He mumbled, closing his chocolate brown eyes slipping into the land of dreams along with his siblings.

Rumplestiltskin was basically dead to the world as he slept. The room was silent considering he had banished the dog and the other orange kitten who never left the dog to sleep outside his door.

* * *

_A beautiful woman with large sky blue eyes turned and smiled at him as he approached her only there was something different about himself he realized. His skin wasn't scaled like it was normally. "Hello Rumple, how was your day with the children?" She asked with a loving smile and a soft accent that was far different than any he had ever heard._

_"Malcolm and Madeline were bit of a handful but not as bad as Ryder, that boy was causing trouble again; he poured tree sap onto Rose's braids causing her to scream and then hit him. Bae had to lift her off him." He explained with a chuckle. Was that really his voice? It was deeper and heavier accented than he expected. It was the same as many of the people of the Frontlands but it seemed to fit him much like the beauty's seemed to fit her and his words caused her to giggle before she wrapped her arms around his lanky shoulders and pressed her red lips to his in a kiss that had him groaning in pleasure._

* * *

As he went to pull her closer, a savage kick to the bed had him waking up with a jerk. He opened bleary amber eyes that met the sight of a small figure who stood next to the bed with her arms crossed with a wicked sparkle in her crimson eyes making them look like drops of fresh blood. His scaled features grimaced at seeing her so early in the morning. Ruen just smiled as he groggily snarled, "What are you doing here, Ruen?" It was far too early in the morning to put up with his adopted sister who had rudely woken him by kicking the large bed with a well-aimed boot.

"You need to get up, I have news for you so get your arse up, now." She explained, as she turned to walk out the door before she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him with a dimpled smirk, "Oh and you might wanna put a shirt on, don't want to blind Mrs. Potts with your shimmering scales, 'Stiltskin ." She added, snickering as he threw something at her, it sailing over her head.

Rumplestiltskin laid back on his bed with a large yawn showing off his blackened fangs wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep but if he did that, Ruen would be back to his room with a bucket of freezing ice water to throw on him. A lesson he learned the hard way growing up. Whatever she had to tell him had to be important for her to come back so soon. Unknowingly following the same train of thought Baelfire had had before Ruen had sent him back to bed.

Rumplestiltskin was adjusting his shirt as he made his way down to the main hall where Mrs. Potts was setting things out for breakfast with the help of Ruen. It always surprised him that the two women got along as they did considering Mrs. Potts had been completely at ease with each other.

"Hello, Master Rumple." She greeted him with a kind smile as he sat down at the table fighting another yawn as he watched Ruen make a quick cup of tea. He had been rudely awoken at the ass crack of dawn by her only for her to mess around as she was doing.

As soon as he was ready to curse her, she started to talk, "You know how the other day you asked me to use my 'gift' but I wasn't able to tell you much like before but I received a vision of how your curse will be broken." At this Ruen wiggled her long fingers in a slightly flamboyant way that had him growling lowly at her actions if not her words. He then processed her words, she found a way to break his curse. It was something he had been waiting for a long time. Many people who knew of him and his fearsome reputation believed that he was an immortal monster who stole babies and made deals with people who were desperate enough to make deals with him. But what no one even his sister and Mrs. Potts knew was he was tired of his cursed the endless years of verbally cursed by people. All he wanted was to look human and so he could raise his four children in peace with maybe the help of the person who could break his curse. And why was his adopted sister sitting there looking at him as if she waiting for something? Realizing what she was waiting for he started, " You did? So tell me who it is!" The words were basically screeched at her as she sipped her tea before she produced an invitation for him.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry, so I'm going to be getting dear Mrs. Potts to make me some egg bread. So enjoy reading the invitation." She said before vanishing from her seat. Only his sister would dismiss him like that. Then again she was older and a whole lot more powerful than him. A fact that rankled with him, he the man who was feared Dark One a being who preyed on the desperate souls in all the realms and a devoted father to four children played second fiddle to Ruen as most people with magic did. Then again he as getting rather tired of his magic anyway.

He looked at the invitation she had procured for him. It was an invitation for the ball of the princess Belle of the Marshlands for all the eligible men throughout the Enchanted Forest to come. After rereading the thing for a fourth time he came to the conclusion she had to be messing with him as she was known to do.

Ruen returned ten minutes later with a tray loaded with different things for breakfast and sat down in the chair she had left prior to get breakfast, he glared at her as she offered him a plate of egg in a basket one of his favorite breakfast things. A peace offering he was sure.

"Is this some sort of quip, Ruen?" He hissed, voice higher pitched than normally. Ruen chewed the mouthful of her meal. Even after she had finished she didn't say a word he exploded in anger.

Rumplestiltskin jerked out of his seat, magic oozing from his talented hands. His actions only caused her to raise an eyebrow not saying a word still. He sent the magic hurtling at her. A second before it struck, she vanished only to reappear to his right as her bow swung and connected with his chest, knocking the wind out of him with the force.

Recovering quickly, he lashed out at her with a snarl twisting his scaled face. Ruen dodged effortlessly out of his way, her own magic gathered to her long fingers and blasted a ball of magic forcefully at him in return. In her case it connected once more into his chest sending him flying off his feet and into the curtains. He crashed into them, ripping them out of the nails. The top fell on him, making him look like a marionette with its strings cut with a blanket thrown on it. "You want to pull another stupid, 'Stiltskin? Then by all means get up and try again." Ruen said, sitting on the table and helping herself to a pot of tea and a plate of buttered biscuits.

The Dark One used his claws to shred the curtain that had fallen on him and glared at the imp on his table eating and drinking tea as if she hadn't just sent him rocketing across the damn hall. After getting rather shakily to his feet he noticed that once more she held out the invitation for him. "If you truly want your damn arse, Rumplestiltskin," At the use of his full name inside of the way she usually shortened it he knew it was not a joke on her part in any way. "We have only two days." She concluded, hopping off the table and laid the parchment in his scaled hands. He followed her vanishing from with his amber eyes silently in shock as only she conjure effortlessly.

* * *

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see the prologue

A/N: too the heaven's only (Guest) I have just checked the reviews for my Once stories and seen you had reviewed all of them rather rudely so I will only say this, if you don't like my stories then don't read them and definitely don't be so course when reviewing and there are **a lot** of people where I live that listen to the song I used in **I loved her**** first.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Two days later

Avonlea/Marshlands

* * *

Belle stood in her chambers as a maid tightened the strings on her corset she was wearing to the point she almost couldn't breathe. The arrival of guests made a lot of ruckus that could be heard all the way up in her room.

Another maid was making sure the dress she was to wear didn't have a wrinkle on it. It ws a beautiful thing she had to admit to herself. It was a golden color with gem stones sown into it on the bodice that made it heavier than it looked. Belle had looked down at the courtyard and seen many people come towards the inner part of the structure.

"You'll look very lovely down in the masquerade, my lady," the one who was near the dress said, smiling at the thing. The corset maid helped her down from the stool set under the table with the mirror in laid in the back. The women pulled her long brown hair up and curled it around one creamy collarbone to show off her large sky blue eyes. Belle reached for her mask that was a lighter shade of gold than her dress. One maid tied it around her face loosely then helped her up so they could help put the dress on. "You look very beautiful, your majesty." The maid told the princess who sighed softly as they left her alone.

Belle went over to a chair that was placed by a window and sat down before looking out the window to see more people arrive. Her father hadn't been joking when he had sent the announcement out that she was to be wed to someone from the masquerade ball. A man out there was to marry her from this event. Maybe he would be nice and let her continue to read her beloved books. Yeah right, he wouldn't let her do anything like that ever. All she would ever do is birth children and look pretty in the man's arm as he ruled the kingdom.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she caught sight of two people who looked straight up at her window and even though she couldn't see their eyes from this advantage point she knew that they were looking at her. Then she watched the smaller figure nudge the taller one to move along. Who were they she wondered as she made her way down to the rest of the guests.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin and Ruen effortlessly transported themselves to the open gates dressed in formal clothing in their own style of clothing. He was still smarting after the slight magic duel that had occurred between both of them and had awoken the children who had looked through the spacing of the railing of the staircase.

They had never seen their father and easy going stoic aunt duel before but they had heard stories of how powerful they were in their own right but they didn't realize that Ruen was far more powerful than Rumplestiltskin if not faster. The four had turned to look at each other in surprise as another figure appeared next to them surprising them all. Ruen just smiled at the group and told them to go down and eat something for breakfast after giving Wendy, John and Michael a hug and ruffling Bae's already messy locks. He shook the hand off his hair causing it to stick out in random directions.

Rumplestitlskin stopped as he had the sudden feeling that he was to something odd and looked up to see a figure in one of the windows. He pulled Ruen to a stop and jerked his head up so she could follow his gaze as well. A young woman sat with a faraway look on her beautiful face and as if she could sense them staring she looked down at them. He had read of people having their breath taken away and seen some have that very thing happen to them. Ruen had jokingly said she'd willingly smack him in the chest to cause it to happen to him. The woman had darker brown hair than what his while in disguise. She had sky blue eyes and fair skin.

Ruen nudged his shoulder to get him to move along. He was starting to garner odd looks from other people. Whether it was him standing there looking ridiculously stupefied by a woman in a window or his tight leather pants that usually gained many looks. When he started to move at last, an odder look in his eyes as moved quick enough that his sister was almost sprinting after him to keep up with his longer legs, after this, she decided, I'll turn him pink for the next five years.

They entered the crowded ballroom producing masks to hid their faces. Rumplestiltskin had one the children had fashioned from spools of gold that cluttered many of the rooms in the castle shot through with swirls of black with small flecks of dragon leather red here and there on it a rather odd thing while Ruen's was a mask that ended on her high cheek bones a very dark blue that made her disguised crimson red eyes a darker shade of blue a surprise that took anyone but him by surprise. Mainly because he had seen a portrait of her parents and knew that she was a smaller carbon copy of her father who had dark blue eyes that was a slightly lighter one than her own whirls of dark gold and crimson red were on either side of her mask.

Rumple was yanked to a full stop by his sister who had reached around his light colored gold jacket and once more stopped as she pointed a long nailed finger at the beauty who he seen through the window. She wasn't wearing a mask and smiled at everyone who introduced themselves to her but from their advantage point he easily could tell that she wasn't enjoying any of the attention from the single men who were trying and unsuccessfully to look down her gold dress at her breasts. He felt his stomach drop to the bottom of his dress boots at the sight she made in the dress, he was male enough to admire the sight as the small figure that was his sister vanished.

Rumplestiltskin tugged on his vest before making his way to the beauty.

* * *

Belle's face was hurting from the forced smile she offered the guests as they greeted her. She just wanted to sit down and take a breath of fresh air outside. "You look strained, cousin dear." A male voice remarked from behind her. Belle turned around and looked up into the light cobalt blue eyes that belonged to her cousin the Duke of the Flatlands. Her smile was real this time as she wrapped her arms around him, "Adrian I wasn't expecting you." She cried as he returned the hug. "Yes I would think so considering I was the last to know. Perhaps later we will have a chance to discuss everything and maybe have a dance between family members." He suggested a smile on his lips though it was hard to see with his bread. "Yes later, Adrian." Belle agreed readily. He left after that to greet other guests who were eying him, the women in obvious want and the men in open disgust for they all knew who was and his title.

Adrian, Duke of the Flatlands was Belle's cousin on her mother's side of her family a tall man with black as night hair pulled back in a chignon a full bread covered his face reaching up into the hair that fell out of it into the front so it hung his blue eyes. His slightly unkempt appearance hid his sharp mind with a love of books that almost matched Belle's own.

Belle turned to greet another guest and came face to face with a man wearing a mask of what appeared to be but couldn't possibly be real gold with swirls of black and flecks of dragon leather red here and there on it that covered a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes fleck with gold. "May I have the pleasure of a dance dearie or would you prefer to have the young pups pawing at you?" He asked with an accent the likes of which she had never heard before. The man was older than the young men who had come to vie for her attention. The way he was dressed from the soft cream colored silk shirt covered by a golden brown colored vest with a light gold coat tight tan leather pants covered his lean legs in a very flattering way that caused her cheeks to color slightly at the sight. A fact he seemed all too aware of as an almost nonexistent smirk curved his thin lips. Belle wondered wildly what it would feel like to have his lips pressed to hers then wondered where that thought originated from "I would agree sir, if I may know your name my lord." She said

The man took a step back and bowed low to her "Lord Hobblefoot of the Frontlands, your highness." He introduced himself. His brown hair hung to his shoulders a strand fell into those brown eyes that sparkled with humor and something else she couldn't identify.

Belle smiled at him and curtsied before allowing him to lead her out onto the floor among other guests who had stopped in surprise at seeing them. Who was the man that seemingly defied the rules of respectability and danced with the odd princess that enjoyed reading books to other activities that were considered fitting for a princess they wondered.

* * *

Ruen sat far from the other guests but close enough to observe everything around her for any signs of trouble. She hated balls rather they be masked ones or normal ones. Give her a ruthless ruler to outwit or an oppressed village to alleviate from tyranny then she was more in her element but here hidden behind a well-executed so it made her less than human features normal and her pants and shirt look like a dress with her ankle length hair beautifully pulled up to curl comfortable on one pale collarbone. If it wasn't for the man who had been cursed for his parents actions, she'd have high tailed it as fast as she could. But alas she was there in what she equaled to torture.

"Excuse me, miss may I join you?" A male voice with the accent of the Flatlands inquired politely, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up from watching Rumplestiltskin dance with the princess by standing here and asking if she could sit next to her.

"Knock yourself out." She finally agreed, hoping he would forget she was sitting there. No luck as other unwed women glared openly at her. "My apologies I seem to have caused untoward looks your way miss." The man apologized quietly Ruen turned from watching the people dance to look at him then at the glaring women. Because she had removed her mask due to it make her face itch, he could see a slender brow raise up on her lightly tanned features. "Ignore them and don't call me miss. The name's Ruen." Ruen hissed, using a bit of her magic to make the champagne the women were drinking to launch out of the glasses and into their faces and down their expensive dresses. Their shrieks of outrage were drowned out by the orchestra and caused the other to smile mischievously to herself.

The man blinked in surprise "Your named after High Queen Ruen the Radiantly Valiant?" He was shocked into what he thought was impertinence. Ruen turned and looked at him in shock clear on her face. "You've heard of the High Queen?" She asked in slight disbelief. High Queen Ruen, the woman she was named after was hardily spoken of or even remembered by those who were queens and kings. So how did this man of evident wealth know of the queen?

"Yes I have. My name is Adrian Duke of the Flatlands. I take it yourself have heard of the High Queen and her eleven sisters who had founded the known kingdoms?" The man finally introduced himself. Ruen and Adrian fell into an easy discussion of their knowledge of the kingdoms.

* * *

Belle was comfortable in the man's arms a man who never met before this night. He spun her back into his arms closer than what was called for. Of all the men including her father she ever met he wasn't trying to be overly charming or conceited. No all he was doing was leading her through the steps of many dances some known to her kingdom and others not so much but asked him questions and was rewarded with an impish grin and giggle that set her off. Spying her cousin sitting next to a small pretty young woman she couldn't help remark on that. " My cousin seems to be taken with that young woman there." Lord Hobblefoot, what a rather ridiculous name she commented to herself, followed her gaze and agreed in his accented voice, " Yes he does, she must have found a subject they both liked."

As if the gods had decided that the revelry was enough aloud commotion could be heard over the orchestra bringing it to a sudden halt and caused the dancing couples to stop as well. King Maurice was drunk and being very loud. "Not only is my daughter a beauty, she can spin useless straw into gold better than the fabled Dark One!" He boasted loudly followed by a drunken hiccup. Belle removed herself from Hobblefoot's arms and rushed to his side. When she turned back to see him he was gone. It was then that she seen the tall man who had a hold of her father a man she knew all too well. Sir Gaston the son of a very respected knight of the neighboring land who had an eye on the throne through her a known fact to everyone but the slight problem was Belle couldn't stand being in the same room as him. She found him to be rude, conceited and arrogant to a fault. She didn't just dislike the man to say that would be an understatement she loathed him. Her father knew that while sober but drunk? Not so much.

"My girl, Sir Gaston has agreed to marry you if you spin a room full of gold." Maurice boasted loud enough for the crowded ballroom to hear. Gaston smirked in triumph at his words and Belle stared at them in something akin to horror on her beautiful face. What had he done?

* * *

Chapter is dedicated is to anyone can figure out who the Valiant Queen is and what story she is from.

PS: sorry for the lecture at the top I don't like people being rude to me my apologies.

Read and review.


End file.
